


I loved her too

by My_Shipping_Senses_Are_Tingling



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Male Ruby Rose (RWBY), Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Ruby Rose (RWBY) has PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Shipping_Senses_Are_Tingling/pseuds/My_Shipping_Senses_Are_Tingling
Summary: “Because I loved her!”Pyrrha was sure that if she wasn’t dead her heart would have stopped as Jaune started to cry but Garnet wasn’t pleased“BULLSHIT!!!” Garnet grabbed Jaune slamming him agains a tree
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	I loved her too

Pyrrha hated this

Pyrrha hated being trapped in the mind of her friend unable to do anything to help the broken boy that was Garnet Rose, unable to help her team 

Pyrrha hated nights like tonight were she would see Garnet’s nightmares like they were her own and the boy would wake up and take the sword of his friend penny -the friend she killed  even if it was an accident- and go train 

Garnet wasn’t a beginner he was already better than Jaune -something she didn’t really like to admit since she was the one who had been training the blond- but by no means was he a master however Pyrrha was sure one day he could become one

Nights like tonight weren’t rare but tonight was different, tonight was one of the night Jaune was training. She had mixed emotions about it on one hand she was glad to see him keeping up with his training and trying harder but on the other Jaune...Jaune seemed to be stuck in self pity and anger and he definitely wasn’t hiding it

Currently Jaune was just finishing the lesson she had recorded for him and she felt indifferent about hearing her own voice. She settled on it being strange.

“You need to stop this...” Garnet spoke as Jaune’s head snapped towards him

“what do you mean?” The blond rose a brow getting back into his stance before stopping at Garnet’s reply

“Stop fucking pitying yourself! You’re not the only one of us that lost something Jaune! And your not the only one that lost Pyrrha either we all did so why are you acting like such an asshole and wallowing in self pity!” 

Jaune’s stance dropped as he winced and Pyrrha felt a pang of guilt and regret hit her- what’s worse it was almost as if her spirit had left the Rose, she could see them both not just a first person view 

“Shut up...” Jaune said weakly which only seemed to piss off the brunette more “say it to my face!” 

“Shut up”

“Why Jaune so you can continue to fucking pity yourself more?!”

“ ** Shut up!!! ** ”

“Why?! What bigger reason do you have than the rest of us!”

“Because I loved her!”

Pyrrha was sure that if she wasn’t dead her heart would have stopped as Jaune started to cry but Garnet wasn’t pleased

“ ** BULLSHIT!!! ** ” Garnet grabbed Jaune slamming him agains a tree so hard it cracked slightly “what the hell do you know?!” The blonde shouted back grabbing onto the red themed boy but Garnet held still 

“I know that your only putting yourself down because in the end Pyrrha finally confessed probably kissed you and you missed out! If you loved her you wouldn’t have been pinning after Weiss someone who clearly didn’t give a rats fucking ass about your feelings while Pyrrha...pyrrha loved you Jaune...and you didn’t even look her way until the las second...”

Pyrrha and Jaune were speechless 

Jaune’s eyes where wide as he let go while Garnet kept him held to the tree “where is this coming from?” 

Garnet sighed letting Jaune go and sitting against the tree next to it “intuition in the locker room I had no clue who she was I was talking to yang and then you passed us complaining about your locker and then I saw her...her eyes made it seem like the stars never shined and her hair fell perfectly without her even trying, then you started flirting and Weiss went of on her rant and honestly...I had no fucking clue what she was going on about” Garnet chuckled slightly “not even after the whole pumpkin Pete thing however it was definitely impressive and I did get to learnher name... Pyrrha Nikos...a beautiful name for a beautiful woman but we were off to the cliffs and I didn’t get a chance to talk to her...”

Pyrrha was in shock, she had never known the brunette had no clue as to who she was or that he as seen her at the lockers it was...nice, while Jaune somewhat new of her and after Weiss’ rant had fanboyed quiet a bit Garnet didn’t know her and treated her like an equal he didn’t make assumptions, didn’t place her on a high up pedestal

“After that in the forest I actually really happy to see Pyrrha running in even if there was a Death Stalker in her tail however weird it seemed and then we all had the big battle and as I watched Pyrrha out of the corner of my eye after I ran up that cliff and looked down and saw her I knew...”

Garnet sighed again and looked up at the stars “I knew no matter who Pyrrha Nikos was...I was in love with that girl but...she was looking at you”

Jaune didn’t no what to do or say about that but he did have a few questions “then why didn’t you ask her to the dance? Why didn’t you tell her?”

Garnet looked back at the blonde before shaking his head “ because everyone knew she was in love with you- I wanted to ask her to the dance but I thought she would have asked you and besides most of the time my team was more focused on making sure Blake rested and had a good time I was in love with Pyrrha but she was in love with you so I put my team first”

Garnet chuckled a little “I was however going to ask her for a dance when you came to the punch bowl and started talking about Neptune I saw her walking up the stairs and was going to ask but then you went after her and I guess...I knew I didn’t have a chance”

“Fast forward watching her fight seeing her smile hearing her laugh I fell deeper in love with her every day and then Cinder...I was so scared when you called so scared knowing she had gone after Cinder scared I wasn’t going to be fast enough and in the end...I wasn’t I got to the top of the tower a few seconds before the arrow...I watch Pyrrha die Jaune watched her turn into these little embers that scattered in the wind with my heart...Jaune do you know what the grave of my mother says?”

Jaune shook his head sadly but confused Garnet smiled sadly “it says ‘Summer Rose...Thus Kindly I Scatter’ and all I could think about was how Pyrrha scattered in the wind before me”

“What about penny?” Jaune asked and Pyrrha once again felt guilt hit her she didn’t mean-

“Pyrrha didn’t mean to kill penny if anything it was my fouls for not being fast enough, Mercury for stopping me and Cinders for setting up the match. Penny was a good friend but I’m sure she won’t stay dead” Garnet fiddled with the sword penny once had “her farther will most likely build her again and I’m hoping she’ll remember me if he does I hope I’ll see her again...but Pyrrha can’t come back”

Jaune for the first time that night saw tears in his friends eyes “she can’t come back Jaune I won’t see her again for a long time honestly if I die during this war...I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t even care because it means I get to see her again it means I do t have to watch my friends and family tear themselves apart...emotions in the battlefield are a liability so Jaune...stop please talk to us because we can’t keep going on like this...not if we want to save everyone we can”

**Pyrrha felt like an idiot**

**It was ironic really**

**Jaune didn’t see her because he was to busy looking at Weiss**

**And Pyrrha had done the exact same to Garnet and only now she realised**

**If she had looked away from Jaune just once**

**She would have been able to see and love the broken boy she was trapped inside**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**She could have loved Garnet Rose**

**And Pyrrha hated it**


End file.
